Demonic Announcer (Gruntijackal)
The Demonic Announcer is an Aether Spirit, formerly Group 935 scientist Max Porter, and announced the Power-Ups dropped from the marauding undead. Early Reign While formerly Human, the Demonic Announcer became an Aether Spirit, the first one. However, some Users of the Nazi Zombies Plus wikia caught on to why he assumed the role, as well as Edward Richtofen. After much assistance from four users, the Demonic Announcer was overthrown by Gruntijackal and CaptainMacMillan, with Gruntijackal taking the role. L.U.N.A.R After this, the Demonic Announcer began to plot his revenge. He started an Aether war during the events of L.U.N.A.R, breaking the fabric of the Multiverse theory in the process. While his intention was to reclaim his job, his true intention was stop Gruntijackal's Plans from unfolding by preventing him from using mortals to activate the Dark Portal. After regaining his role, he expressed concern over CaptainMacMillan's descent through the Portal and Gruntijackal's willingness to enter the Portal, which shatters most of the fabric of Aether. Not long after, the universe was shattered, and many more threats to the world were brought in. Lament of the Dead The Demonic Announcer was the main leader of the small human force to stop Gruntijackal and CaptainMacMillan. He guided the group through the Easter Egg, and revealed that he created the L-1 FE Binder, and that it will be the only Wonder Weapon left after the mission is complete, however he never specifies why. After CaptainMacMillan shatters the hill into multiple mountains, Cappie floats the husks before being killed. The excess Aether from his corpse then leaks in the area. The Demonic Announcer then enters one-on-one combat with Gruntijackal after he is damaged by the L-1 FE Binder. However the excess aether damages the Announcer, and Gruntijackal vanquishes him. As he dies, the Announcer disperses power into the MDT, saying to the humans to 'get to Japan, end the invasion'. The Announcer then explodes, heavily wounding Gruntijackal, causing him to pause and then flies away towards Japan to stop the Announcer's plans. Shinin no meiyo The Demonic Announcer is briefly mentioned in Hiru's Final Wish by Hiru, and states that the Announcer was a 'brave man'. As Takeo is killed by the device, the Demonic Announcer's voice repeats 'Finish it'. The next Demonic Announcer, if there ever will be one, is unknown. Due to all 115 on Earth destroyed, it is unlikely that another Aether Spirit will be made soon. Whether the reamining Aether Spirits will share the role is unknown aswell. A Universe Splintered Although he hardly appears in A Universe Splintered, he is partly responsible for it happening in the first place. Due to his focus being on fighting Gruntijackal with the help of humans, he will ocassionly miss a power-up and not say anything. This makes all maps in A Universe Shattered return to the Nacht der Untoten esque power-up system of saying the Power-Up's name followed by how much time is left. Category:Non-Canon Category:Generation Category:Abenddämmerung Category:L'Étranger Category:Revenge of the Silverback Category:Wald des Todes Category:Den Endkampf Category:Sacrificial Night Category:Concurrent Demise Category:L.U.N.A.R Category:Lament of the Dead Category:Shinin no meiyo